


Warm Up

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hallmark Channel, Snowfall, winter cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper enjoys the scenery.  However, she isn't remotely interested in drinking hot chocolate when she could spend her time doing something else...  Greg x Jasper.  Grasper.  Short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say I've gotten a little inspiration from Hallmark Channel lately. Curse it for airing their Christmas in July films...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe; it rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar!

Snow is magical. However, she doesn't admit this to herself. Especially when she's around Steven; that little rose bud will see the memorized look in her eye and it would be heck in a hand basket from then on.

She's in the back of the van, resting on her stomach as she watches the world go by, her mind at peace for once. Outside, the beach is quiet and every inch of Beach City is a literal winter wonderland. The snow falls delicately, for it dances with such ease and grace. As time rolls by, Jasper wonders if snowflakes can fuse. Although the question disappears almost instantly when a steaming mug appears before her.

The rusty vehicle dips into the snow, but allows the man to enter his humbled home. He's bundled up in everything you can think of. He then sits on the edge of the van with a hum and takes a sip of hot coco.

"It's good," he comments thoughtfully. "Pearl's recipe. For a gem that doesn't touch refreshments, she has a knack when it comes to specialties." Greg gestures to her cup. "Go on, give it a try."

The quartz grumbles something under her breath and slides the beverage away from her.

"I... appreciate your offering, but I'd rather be doing something else right now," she states.

The human raises an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued. "Like what?"

Jasper doesn't answer the question immediately.

He gasps as she grasps his coat and throws it onto the floor. She removes his hat, gloves, and scarf. Greg cannot believe this! He's been downgraded to a simple sweater and pants, along with a pair of ordinary gray socks. How is he supposed to stay warm? How is he...

The thoughts which race in his mind come to a stop when he's brought into the warrior's embrace. Long tufts of white hair dangle over Greg's balding head, blocking the chill of the wind that flows into the vehicle. Strong arms hold him securely in an iron grip against her torso. Greg no longer shivers from the cold. She's so... warm. Warm and radiant, yes, that's the excellent combination about her.

Together, they watch the snowfall.

After a moment or two, Greg clears his throat and looks Jasper in the face.

The orange gem smiles with satisfaction.

"Warm?" she asks.

The man runs a hand down her bare arm, examining and admiring her biceps at the same time.

"I suppose," he says, sharing a nervous grin.

The smile she wears forms into a devious smirk.

Jasper's gem illuminates as she leans forward to give Greg an affectionate peck on the head.

"Good," she chuckles, a chuckle that is gruff and throaty, just the way Greg likes it. Then she adds teasingly, "Though, don't get too cozy..."

Greg bellows a laugh as he snuggles himself up to her chest.

"Yes, ma'am!"


End file.
